User talk:WhellerNG
HI!!! Welcome to the Red vs. Blue Wikia, WhellerNG! I'm Guesty-Persony-Thingy, but you can just call me Guesty, or, more commonly, GPT. I am an administrator over at Halopedia, and I know a bit about Red vs. Blue and a lot about editing wikis, so if you EVER need ANY help with ANYTHING, just talk to me here. Again, welcome to the Red vs. Blue Wikia, and I hope you enjoy your stay here! =D --NOTASTAFF GPT(talk)( ) 04:36, 1 November 2007 (UTC) Fixing Awesome! I'm kinda new here and saw the Vic Jr thing and thought, "Great Job" --TbErNaNd 04:34, 17 July 2009 (UTC)Agent Tennessee Alright. I got a message through Halopeadia saying that I have a new message here. It said "thank you for your edit". WHAT EDIT?!?! RvB Resolutions I appreciate that you have protected the page of RvB resolution but there is an important update that no one can add On the roosterteeth website they have announced that the new series will start April 1st I don't know if you knew that but I thought that you had better know thats all Logo Your the only administrator i can find on this wiki. I just thought the logo was kinda out of date and made a new one here http://rvb.wikia.com/wiki/File:Wiki2.png if you agree you can change it, if not doesn't matter--Soul reaper 12:03, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Revelation I dont have the permission to change the title but it is announces by RT that the new season will be called Revelation, not Resolutions so the title of the article must be changedShadowman875 23:54, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Pictures Dear WhellerNG, I am currently rewatching all of RvB and am collecting screenshots. I have all the episodes in relatively good quality, so if you'd like, I'd be happy to contribute pictures wherever better ones are needed. For example, I have a much clearer picuture of the "Great Retriever" (Green Alien) that could be used. Please let me know if you are interested. AllenLC quotes r awsome especially for people who LIKE red vs blue and KNOW red vs blue quotes make the whole series awsome i dont care if it clutters its not just for me its for everyone who know and likes red vs blue so dont mess wit the quotes! Wash's "death" Well, credit where credits due, u were right. Wash didn't die. I definatly like the subplot they threw in with how Epsilon remembers Wash from the implantation (i guess) and got really pissed when he saw him. All things considered, im starting to agree with the guy on Wash's discussion board. he says we should add something about washs skill and how he seems to survive a crap load (In total: having an AI die in his head, shot in the back and chest, run over by a car, thrown several meters through the air, and being in the middle of an explosion. and i may have missed some) PS. I dont appreciate the "fucking morons" line very much though. We're all people who appricate RVB and are trying to be friendly with each other. Not very mature. and if it turned out Wash was alive, as it did, then we'll just change it then. its not life and death here. Sarge/Sigma Debate Look I know you've probably had this conversation with many people. Including myself, but I won't give up until you let there be an addition to either Sigma or Sarge about how many people believe it. All I'm saying is that you think everything is specualtion. What I propose is that we add something like "Many Red vs Blue Fans believe that Sarge is the Freenlancer AI Sigma. There are a number of reasons for this:" The reasons are then listed and we say that none of the rooster teeth members have comfirmed this. Now I know you'll counter by saying that speculation isn't allowed in this wiki, but saying people believe something is a fact. And if you would care to look at the Reconstruction article you should see that there is a whole section about the speculation over Church's EMP death. Oh yeh forgot to sign it Alfius 13:07, April 28, 2010 (UTC) This wiki will never allow that,speculation is a waste to facts and articles, Burnie even says in the Jenga Jam interview that the only reason they mentioned Sigma was because they wanted to remind us that there are still AI we haven't seen yet. Just because it says "alot of fans beleive " it is still considered speculation and will still be removed.Rvb forever 13:22, August 8, 2010 (UTC)Rvb forever Sarge isn't Sigma. It is impossible. Jman98 temporary 22:51, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Edit to Inconsistencies with Tex Why was my addition to the list of Inconsistencies with Tex removed? I think it is worth noting. http://rvb.wikia.com/index.php?title=Tex&diff=12813&oldid=12808 AllenLC 16:13, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Command Due to the developements in Reconstruction and Recreation, and my creation of a page for Freelancer Command, i think maybe the Red and Blue command pages are unneccessary. AllenLC 23:41, May 9, 2010 (UTC) So......could we please delete them then? AllenLC 15:26, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Wyoming in Recovery one i got a question about that. The caption for Recovery One states that it takes place after Season 5 (i always thought it was during, cause otherwise Wash took a long time to get on the scene). If Wyoming disappeared from the base and all his clones where killed at the end of Season 5, then who attacks Wash in the first episode? Did one Wyoming clone survive and, assuming he knew AI's arent deleted, come back to steal Delta. If so, how did he know Delta wasnt deleted and does this mean he is still alive?Ironreaper 12:43, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Thats what i figured. Wyoming left for Blood Gulch after the fight with Wash. I checked again and it is clear it takes place during season 5, so i don't know where i got the idea that it took place after. The only thing with that though is how did he know Delta wasnt deleted? He may have just been coming back for his helmet, as Tex had it and was downloading his logs when he disappeared away and he would need his helmet to take Gamma to Blood Gulch with him. He probably played dead when Wash showed up and tried to grab Delta when he saw that the AI was alive and well.Ironreaper 04:24, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Unlocking stuff you need to unlock the C.T. page because he is really a she and her and tex are alike because that both had a voice disguiserTetrisguy 20:05, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Speculation Policy According to some talk pages and the block logs, this wiki has a rather severe policy against speculation. However, I have been unable to locate the appropriate project page - is there an actual page, or is it a "general policy"? Some users may have varying opinions on what is or is not speculation, after all. I mean no offense - but an undefined ordinance with extremely severe penalties is a significant detriment to any wiki's growth. If you would like, I can get one started immediately. Auguststorm1945 20:55, June 3, 2010 (UTC) I personally think the no speculation policy is appropriate for this wiki due to Red vs Blue's nature. AllenLC 22:11, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Theme I would like to propose a different theme for the wiki. I've been testing out the css here: User:31stCenturyMatt/monaco.css. It's based on the theme for wow.wikia.com, with some of the gray changed to red and all of the yellow changed to blue. There are a couple of images it uses that I've stuck up on Image Shack that would need to be copied over, if you decided to use them (http://img101.imageshack.us/img101/6848/testlogod.png http://img88.imageshack.us/img88/2733/barhp.png). Here's what it looks like. Anyhow, thanks for your time. --31stCenturyMatt 00:35, June 5, 2010 (UTC) :Awesome, thank you. I'm just glad you liked it. --31stCenturyMatt 01:38, June 5, 2010 (UTC) ::After looking at it for a couple of days, I've made some fixes to the css I came up with (User:31stCenturyMatt/monaco.css). ::*Some of the red buttons had blue text instead of white, especially for unregistered users. I made sure they all have white text. ::*When clicking down on a link in the red bar at the top of a page it turns orange. Changed it to white. ::*When editing a page or viewing its history the link in the red bar turned black. Changed that to white too. ::*The title bars of the "Latest Activity" and widget boxes in the left sidebar were about twice as tall as they should've been. ::*Lastly I copied the three images it uses over to this wiki (File:WikiaLogo.png, File:RvBWikiLogo.png, File:PageBar.png). ::Thanks! --31stCenturyMatt 17:57, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Speculation First let me say that I am not endeavoring to actively oppose the policy or that I will take action diametrically opposed to the aforementioned policy; I have no want to raise havoc of any kind. However, I most say that pursuing a policy of no speculation information whatsoever is extremely difficult, given the already massive amount of speculation present in almost every article. I can understand a general policy against rampant or excessive speculation, but shouldn't some speculation be allowed? Again, not trying to cause trouble. Auguststorm1945 17:57, June 10, 2010 (UTC) :So, just to be absolutely clear, I should remove all non-factual/speculative information? (I'm want to be sure because such removals could be construed as bad-faith editing and/or vandalism.) Auguststorm1945 18:20, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Vandalism Is there a mechanism for reporting vandals? Anyhow, I've undone vandalism by User:193.63.160.81 and User:Big wallrus on the page Brutes. Also could you delete File:Big-nick-one.jpg? Thank you. --31stCenturyMatt 11:11, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Smith Related to change: http://rvb.wikia.com/index.php?title=Smith&diff=14620&oldid=14607 Are you sure it wasn't Smith? Could have sworn it was the same helmet style.Ironreaper 15:14, June 16, 2010 (UTC Never mind. Checked it again. Same helmet but different armor color Ironreaper 15:19, June 16, 2010 (UTC) what do we do hey, if we don't sign up, are we stil allowed to make importaint revisions and stuff? and are we allowed to update the RvB logs continually? Vandalism 96.2.59.99 had vandalised the "Got your back" page. I've taken care of it and I'm making sure you get it Darkraider09 03:56, June 27, 2010 (UTC) More vandalism by 85.165.103.89 on the Red vs Blue: Revelation/Trivia. Wow, two vandalism reports in one day Darkraider09 17:46, June 27, 2010 (UTC) C.T.'s lockdown Uh, this is just a random request to unlock C.T. so the page can be updated with the information that he's a female (i.e. change the pronouns). Cheers, Darth Mavoc (Talk) 13:31, June 28, 2010 (UTC) : EDIT: On another random note, I've noticed that this site doesn't have a bureaucrat. Because I don't want to go over anyone's head and nominate anyone without asking first, I was wondering if, seeing how you are the only active admin on this wiki, you'd like to take the position? Cheers again, Darth Mavoc (Talk) 13:36, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Userboxes It didn't look like this wiki had any userboxes so I went ahead and created some based on the Xbox gamerpics Rooster Teeth released a while back. Here's what I've got so far: Category:Userboxes. Something to play around with, I suppose, for userpages. Also I made it so the text on the right hand side can easily be changed as a parameter, for instance: Here's all of them at a glance: User:31stCenturyMatt. Wikipedia has some neat ones too: Wikipedia:Wikipedia:Userboxes/Media/Film#Red vs. Blue Anyhow, thanks. --31stCenturyMatt 14:44, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Locations Im probably wrong but when was The Pit in Revelation.Sniperteam82308 17:17, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Special Forces Training Facility I think you need to restore Special Forces Training Facility. This place is seen in Out of Mind using the Foundation map. --Bron Hañda 17:58, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Thanks thanks for confirming Donuts status! can you put the sponser ending on the revelation 13 page. ~JG~ 09:49, July 21, 2010 (UTC) CGI Page Did you delete the character CGI page?~JG~ 21:51, July 22, 2010 (UTC) The Meta Rebellion Some unregisterd contributer made this fannon page I think it was supposed to be a blog. I dont know how to delete pages so can you also ban him. And I have a question can you make it so only registered contributers can edit pages or at least make them. Sniperteam82308 02:18, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Expanding Church's article Hello, I have noticed that this wki contains three different profiles that cover Leonard L. Church, the fist being his own profile, the second being Alpha, and the third being Epsilon (covers Epsilon Church). I have recently been discussing the prospect of adding more information of the events covered by Epsilon Church to Leonard L. Church's profile while this seems to be generally looked upon as incorect since the Alpha died in the EMP, I believe that we should still cover the current events of the series in the profile in question. My reasoning for this is because although Epsilon serves great purpose for the story, he is also a means to bring Church's character back into the story Burnie Burns has referred to Alpha and Epsilon as the "same person but separate" this goes well with the existance of three profiles for this character as Church's main profile does not cover much of the backstory regarding the Alpha, one important reason for this is because there is no major signifigance to that in the plot until season six and many people who would look at his profile that have not made it that far would be confused, which is why the backstory information is covered more deeply (as much as we actually know about it that is) in Alpha's profile, leaving Church's profile primarily focused on the events that take place during the series itself, I think we should do a smiliar style for Epsilon, in the sense that Epsilon's profile covers information about his backstory and events proior to Epsilon Church and events during the Recreation and Revelation, but I feel that at the same time, Church's profile should cover the events of the seasons that Epsilon Church appears in since the way that the two are the same (as Burnie noted) is that they represent the same character for the series but the way they are different is that their roles in the plot are far different and affect the storyline of the Rcolllection saga differently, but when Season 9 comes, we have been told the main cast of the series, there is in that sense a strong possibility that characters like Washington and the Meta will not appear or have a significantly less important role in the story since season 9 is supposed to be like the BGC so Epsilon's differences from Alpha may be less significant to the story. Let me provide an example of how this would be useful, if someone you knew was watching the series but was only on the third season per se, they would not know about the Alpha (assuming that you didn't tell them) but say a new PSA comes out and you want to show it to your friend (since one purpose of the PSA's is to create humourous videos that do not require the viewer to have seen every episoe of RVB to understand) like the Deja View PSA and then they see Epsilon Church in a classic joke of not being able to aim with the sniper rifle, if this same person looked up the PSA on the wiki instead and read the name Epsilon, he would be confused when for at that point if he had seen it, he would have not thought of Alpha Church or Epsilon Church and instead would have thought of him a just Church. Another example is when they make the DVD for Season 9, if (hypothetically) they decided to make the intro movie similar to the ones on the DVD's for the BCG (like this one) when they pan over Epsion Chruch, do you think the text is going to say "Epsilon" or "Church" (again this is hypothetical assumption that they would even make the season 9 DVD intro like that) Basically the information on Alpha Church should be acknowledged in Alpha's and Church's profiles, but not Epsilon's while the information on Epsilon Church shoould be ackknowledged in Epsilon's and Church's profiles, but not Alpha's (apart from explaining that when the Alpha perched its memories, that fragment became Epsilon). In that way the characters are the "same person but separate" and Alpha and Epsilon represent the way that they are separate while Leonard L. Church represents the way they are the same person. Thanks for reading this sugestion, my apologies if it was too lengthy but I hope you consider my suggestion for this site thanks. 16:01, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Connecticut On the project freelancer page it says "It is also sepculated that the character CT, from Red Vs Blue: Rercreation, is a Freelancer (or former Freelancer), with CT being the abbreviation for the state Connecticut" This is still specualtion and should be removed it serves know purpose,i was going to edit it myself but can't because the page is locked so can you edit it?Rvb forever 13:07, August 8, 2010 (UTC)Rvb forever Looks like you editied out the speculation good work and thanks.Rvb forever 19:12, August 8, 2010 (UTC)Rvb forever Red vs. Blue: Back to Blood Gulch Why did you delete the page and artical in Future Series it was confirmed by Burnie.Sniperteam82308 23:03, August 11, 2010 (UTC) No sources cited. they've said nothing about it on the website. you want it on this wiki? prove that it isn't fan fiction.--WhellerNG 00:51, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Well I think we should at least have a page for Red vs Blue Season 9.Sniperteam82308 01:31, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, that's what I thought you were gonna say. You can have a page for it WHEN INFORMATION BECOMES AVAILABLE. Not a microsecond before. because there's nothing to put.--WhellerNG 03:06, August 12, 2010 (UTC) It was I think Burnie said it at comic conSniperteam82308 19:43, August 13, 2010 (UTC) :I went on youtube and I couldn't find Burnie talking about "Red vs. Blue: Back to Blood Gulch". --Bron Hañda 19:16, August 13, 2010 (UTC) CGI CGI need to be restored. CGI has become as much of a part of Red vs Blue as Machinima. If you are going to delete CGI, then you need to delete all real world things like machinima and all the voice actors. --Bron Hañda 04:04, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Sister Hey, Wheller, is it true that Sister is coming back because that's what Raptika put on the Red vs Blue Page, He put her as a main character. Does this mean she is not dead? Im just making sure because this is a Canon wiki not for Speculations. ~JG~ 02:31, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Leonard L. Church is dead, but he is also on the Red vs Blue Page. If you want to talk about Sister's "death", then go to Talk:Kaikaina Grif. No he created another Back To Blood Gulch on the RvB's page and listed her as a main charecter for season 9 I'm deleting it anyway because like Wheller said up there there is no source making it speculation until theres a source it should'nt be put anywhere.Sniperteam82308 19:46, August 13, 2010 (UTC)